Winnings
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Randy surprises JoJo to celebrate her debut and first win. One Shot. Requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21.


JoJo ran into the ring; hugging Natalya as the Canadian's theme song started to play. JoJo had…sort of…participated in her first ever match and they had won! JoJo felt the rush of the crowd cheering as her hand was raised in the air with victory. Since starting her training she had had her doubts about continuing this profession. JoJo wasn't stupid; she knew what people said about her and how much they doubted her. But, with this win and the extreme rush she felt…she wasn't too sure if she could give it up, if ever.

She walked to the back with the other girls; giggling excitingly with Eva and Natalya.

"I can't believe we did it!" Eva breathed out. "I actually wrestled!"

"You did a good job!" JoJo clasped her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Natalya nodded. "You really did, Eva. A bit sloppy, I have to admit but give it a few years and you'll be unstoppable!"

Eva smiled at the Canadian before looking past her as the tattooed man approached. "And, this is our cue to leave!" She muttered as she looped her arm through Natalya's.

Natalya looked back before looking back at Eva. "Yeah! We'll see you around JoJo." Natalya nudged the younger girl before leaving with Eva.

JoJo let out a laugh as Randy came over to her. "What's so funny?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Nothing." JoJo assured him before smiling up at her boyfriend. "Did you see the match?"

Randy nodded. "I did. That's why I'm here. Congratulations, newbie."

"Thanks! I mean I didn't do anything except jump around and stuff but I'm still proud of it!" She exclaimed excitingly.

"Still, in the record books it'll say Natalya, Eva and _JoJo_ won." Randy said, taking JoJo into his arms for a hug. JoJo knew Randy prided in himself for seeming like the "no feelings" man at work but, when he was around her she knew he couldn't help breaking it. And frankly, she loved having that power against him.

JoJo pushed herself off. "I think you need to be getting ready for your match."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Wait for me after Raw. I have a uh, surprise for you." He said.

"A surprise?! What is it?" She asked excitingly; it wasn't everyday Randy had a surprise for her.

Randy brought his bare wrist to his face. "Look at the time." He started, a grin challenging to appear on his tan face. "I need to get ready, no time to answer questions. Just meet me in front of the locker room." He kissed her before strolling off to do god knows what.

JoJo pouted as he walked away. She supposed if he told her it wouldn't be a surprise at all. She perked up at the thought of Randy surprising her. He had a way of randomly being romantic that JoJo could barely keep up with. She absolutely loved it. JoJo was a woman of surprise; she loved spontaneity.

Smiling to herself, JoJo skipped off to the Divas locker room. She just _had _to tell Eva!

* * *

JoJo stood in front of the men's locker room; bouncing on the balls of her feet. Randy fought and won against the high flying Kofi Kingston. He performed wonderfully as he usually did and didn't seize to amaze JoJo. The rookie Diva had always thought about training with him but was scared to ask. Maybe one day she'll get the courage too, but not today.

JoJo raised her fist to knock on the door when it opened. Randy walked out instantly catching eyes with JoJo. He smirked as he walked towards her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready!" She exclaimed, taking his hand in hers.

Randy smiled down at her before guiding her to the parking lot then his car. JoJo kept looking up at Randy and looking around her. She wanted to know what the hell he had in store and she wanted to know now.

"You know the surprise isn't here right?" He asked her, roaring the car to life.

"Surprise? Oh right the surprise…" JoJo acted like she wasn't thinking about that; choosing to look outside the window nonchalantly.

Randy's chuckle was heard throughout the car as he drove out of the parking lot and into the night. The pair rode in comfortable silence; their hands occasionally brushing over each other as a sweet flirty game started between the two. Soft chuckles and hand holds were shared as the sound of rubber on gravel was heard through the car.

Soon enough Ramdy stopped his car in front of a small park with a pathway that led to something that looked like a gazebo. JoJo tried to get a better view but her eyes were covered with a pair of hands.

"Don't look" Randy whispered in her ear as he started to guide her some place. She took careful steps as he walked her, occasionally planting a kiss on the top of her head. She loved when Randy would get romantic; it wasn't something that he liked to share with others but he was a real romantic at heart.

They continued to walk further down until Randy stopped her. "Keep your eyes closed." He muttered as he turned her around and moved around.

JoJo kept her eyes closed as promised but she could hear Randy assorting things. She bit her lip as she couldn't help the grin growing on her face. She wanted to peek so badly but she didn't want to ruin the surprise; it wasn't everyday Randy treated her to things. Not like he didn't ever, but it had been a while.

"Alright" He heard Randy call out to her. "Open your eyes."

JoJo slowly opened her eyes; instantly being met with the most beautiful sight. In front of her stood Randy in a white gazebo decorated with soft florescent Christmas lights and vines that wrapped around it almost magically. On the floor sat a blanket with a basket, two glasses and wine. The scenery around the gazebo looked beautiful with tons of greens, and the night sky made the scene all that more great.

JoJo let out a soft gasp at the sight. "Oh my god, Randy. This place is gorgeous." She spoke out as she slowly stepped up onto the gazebo, looking around her as she did.

"Only the best for you." He said, stuffing his hands in his jean pocket.

JoJo smiled up at him before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. "You're the best." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked, gaining a slap on the arm from his beau.

"Such a conceited guy." She joked.

Randy grinned at that; almost agreeably. "Let's just eat." He said as he motioned for her to sit with him.

They spend the rest of the night talking and eating in the gazebo. They laughed, kissed and even made out a couple of times. They ended the night stargazing, with JoJo laying her head on his chest. He rubbed her arm with his hand.

"Tonight was perfect." JoJo whispered not wanting to break the calm that they had going.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. "Had to haul ass to make sure this place wasn't taken before we got here."

JoJo let out a soft laugh as she looked up at him; her eyes crinkling like Randy loved to see them do. He ran a hand into her mass of curls as he pulled her face up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled when he pulled back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He answered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked it! Please review? ^.^  
**

**SHAMELESS PROMOTION: My new RP Blood Thirsty has started accepting apps and it's a AU Wrestling RP that has zombies and all that fun stuff! Feel free to check it out! Pleaseeee ^.^**


End file.
